Kingdom Hearts Wiki talk:Main Page
This page is for discussion of the Main Page only. Please don't post comments here that don't relate to the Main Page. Post on the forum instead. Mysterious Tower Battle Music BBS Can Anyone Post the batte music "Working Together" From Birth By Sleep? Not the Kingdom Hearts II Version. --Adamthekhgeek 01:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) i dont know how to put the download link right here but heres a link to a website where u can download it http://www.mediafire.com/?t86ubwkmby9ayxv No KH3, fansites mistranslated again: Game Informer 207; *'Bryan Vore': "Translations of your interview in the Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Ultimania seem to confirm that Kingdom Hearts III is coming along with two other games." *'Tetsuya Nomura': "Kingdom Hearts III is not a confirmed titles. I actually phrased my answer for the Ultimania "two titles other than III" to avoid speculation that we were working on Kingdom Hearts III." *'Bryan Vore': "Are there any hints you can provide about these games?" *'Tetsuya Nomura': "Hints would give away too much, and for Kingdom Hearts we're contractually obligated to keep any information that has not been officially released under wraps. However, I can say one of the two projects mentioned above came into existence because we wanted to do something for the North American fans, so we'll be announcing it at E3." RE: your galleries I notice at: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Sora#Forms/Costumes The galleries are normal. As you may or may not know, they really messed up the galleries, causing a lot of frustration and anger. See: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Design_your_own_photo_galleries An editor wrote: :I checked with the custom CSSs and KHWiki do not have one. Everyone else who's dissatisfied can check and see one of the example pages, because Wikia seems to have overlook this. :I wish to highlight that one of the Wikis, the Kingdom Hearts Wiki apparently managed to keep their old Wikipedia-style Gallery intact. How can they not be affected? So how did you all doe this ? I would be dying to know because I despise the new galleries too. Please message me on my talk page with a response, or let me know when you responded here. Thank you. Anno1404 01:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Facebook symbol. Hello? 15:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Anyone? 22:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) What about this? Can someone attach it onto the page? (with permission, of course) http://i619.photobucket.com/albums/tt273/hsiao-yu/icon_facebook.gif --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 22:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Helloooooo? 16:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't it say at the top of the page "share this article" with a facebook icon next to it? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 16:29, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Beside the twitter and freenode symbol, the share the article is only for the page to be shown on your Facebook profile. 17:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Then I don't know. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I just mean shouldn't we add the facebook symbol beside the microphone on the main page beacause we do have a facebook page? 21:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) October 2010 The New Look Im sorry Kingdom Hearts Wiki, but this new look is anoying and confusing, if you please.... CHANGE IT BACK!!! Wikia changed it. We did nothing. Pea14733 07:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Well then Wikia change it back!!! If you read the forum with all the cursing symbols in it's name, and when i say in its name i maean as it's name, you'll find that we've been trying to fuck convince them to do just that, but they just don't wanna listen to us. and please sign your posts--[[User:ShadowsTwilight|'Shadows']][[User talk:ShadowsTwilight|'Twilight']] 06:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Command Board updating Yeah guys, all of the Heartless contained in the box have been updated accordingly. They need to be replaced with more articles in need of repair. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to do this without a staff member... so... yeah. Have fun. Mirage Arena Can someone please put a link to the Mirage Arena on the homepage? I mean the Wiki Arena, not the world. Mynameissora 13:50, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Yey! \:D/Mynameissora 13:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmm? I know you guys we're already talking about this, but is there a way to change the logo for this wiki? I'm not trying to complain...but I really liked the old look. How do we change it back?--M.R 02:17, November 16, 2010 (UTC) You have no idea how many of us want the exact same thing, unfortunately, it's only gonna happen if we can ever convince Wikia to make it an option again, but considering the complete jackases they've been about it, I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you-- 03:05, November 16, 2010 (UTC) A suggestion. You guys thought about getting a YouTube channel? What would we use a Youtube channel for? And i don't mean that in the complete dismissal of the idea way, i mean that as an actual question, to what use would we put a Youtube channel?-- 23:11, November 16, 2010 (UTC) News perhaps? BlackSoulBlade 23:16, November 16, 2010 (UTC) We have forums for that-- 23:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Especially with the new fandom basis, we could have an official webshow. You know, each episode done by a prominent editor or two, you get to go over KH news, do a skit, etc. It's possible, I mean.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:42, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, since somebody is finally here, could an admin or mod please update the Command Board? I was gonna update it, but I didn't think I should. Unless I can. Then I'll do it, but I'm not sure what should go up there. By the way, the person who posted that question, that's me Ethan, I have another suggestion, can you include the Gummi Ship thing in Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix? Monaco is available on shoutwiki For those who miss Monaco, Monaco is available for wikis on shoutwiki, click through on the below link. Thank you. Anno1404 22:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Is your wiki still planning on leaving wikia? Hello, someone on this wikia wrote on the Anti Wikia Skin Alliance Moving page, that your wikia is moving. Please remove your wikia's name or add your wikia to the Moved Wiki page. Sorry if I posted on the wrong page, it is often difficult to quickly find where to post. Thank you. Anno1404 22:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) North America and European, North America and PAL When it comes to certain content that the original japanese didn't have, you guys put either "north american and European" and "North american and PAL". CAn't we just put in "International" instead? I dont remember any kh games having content exclusive NA and EU or NA and PAL. I think it was both NA, EU and PAL, meaning international.Bijinder 00 00:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure? In an interview, i clearly heard "international"Bijinder 00 00:13, December 8, 2010 (UTC) "International" sounds fine to me. It'll do away with EnglishJoker's nonsensical claim that "Western" is a racist term. 00:23, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll work on it for everything that has NA and PAL or NA and EU. because clearly, they wont leave out or the other.Bijinder 00 01:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Eh. False. There IS exclusive content between North American and PAL and Japanese versions of the games, even when the Final Mixes are brought into the mix. Birth by Sleep is the most recent example of this. maggosh 01:37, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Japanese didn't get NA content. ANd again, I'm not arguing the content, i'm arguing from what region it's exclusive. The reason why japanese are getting a final mix is specifically to satisfy japanese fans for not having time to add the additional stuff the international one had.Bijinder 00 01:55, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :If anything, "International" is more blatantly racist, since it has a blatant supposition that if you're not Japanese, you're a stranger. For those who care about such things. :Not all of the non-Japanese games are released in all three regions, as far as I know (Re:CoM, for instance).(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :"Japanese didn't get NA content." :Mysterious Figure, Pete DLink, Crown Stickers. Congratulations, you failed. maggosh 05:05, December 8, 2010 (UTC) @krytenKoro= OK, what!? How the heck is international "racist". It's being used in term of region not "race". It's not a matter, of if you are Japanese or not, but where it was released. If we state that it was released internationally, it would be better than saying it was released in North America, Europe and PAL. As For Re:Chain of Memories it was released in japan and north America, but I'm talking about content in the same game that has different content in different regions, but for KH it's usually either international (NA-EU-PAL) has new content, or it doesn't. let me explain, content in re:chain of memories was the same in japan, then it was in North america. for mysterious figure, it's quote different, it's not enough to just say "it came out in birth by sleep and birth by sleep final mix" because not all "birth by sleep" games had the same content. for birth by sleep, the new content was added in the international version. but the articles differ within BBS, each stating "NA and PAL" or "NA or EU" version have them, which is inconsistent. @maggosh, what the hell are you trying to prove? that i'm right? because, you sound like a sarcastic jerk, who doesn't even know what he's saying.Bijinder 00 05:34, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :No, I'm proving that you're wrong. You said the Japanese didn't get NA content, which is wrong; KH Final Mix is the first example. The Platinum Match, and the post-Hollow Bastion Heartless bosses were originally NA exclusive, but then KHFM was released and they became non-exclusive. With BBSFM, the Mysterious Figure, Pete DLink and Crown Stickers will become non-exclusive. :"content in re:chain of memories was the same in japan, then it was in North america." :Wrong again. There was a feature in the Jap. release which coincides with KHIIFM. The ability to obtain certain Cards was changed in the NA because of this. maggosh 05:42, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::maggosh may be being sarcastic, but he's right; the Japanese got the added feaures in the NA, PAL, etc. releases vis the Final Mix version of the game. By the by Kryten, "international" just means "of or dealing with multiple nations". When someting is released outside of its country of origin, it becomes international. There's no racial connotation to it whatsoever. EDIT: Seriously though, this doesn't need a huge overblown argument. "International" covers all the releases after the initial Japanese release. Am I missing something? What is there to argue? 05:43, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I dont see anything mentioning it in this article. And no Final Mix has yet to release, and even if it does, that changes nothing. Look at Kurt Zisa page for an example. I'm just saying we replace NA-EU-PAL content that the original version of the game didn't have to "international".Bijinder 00 05:57, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::1) What article? This is the talk page for the Kingdom Hearts Wiki main page. 2) It's been confirmed that BBSFM is receiving all of the features the original Japanese BBS did not have, plus some unique ones. The actual Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix article has not been updated recently, but it is in the process of being drafted as such. 06:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I believe he's referring to Re:Chain of Memories's page, which, contrary to his claim, states, "In the Japanese version, having a cleared Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix save file on your memory card will allow Sora to obtain a second set of treasures from the Room of Rewards on each floor." maggosh 06:05, December 8, 2010 (UTC) THe process is different, but i don't see it how it relates to it not appearing in re:chain of memories. NA has same content as the JAP one. just the process is different, again, not relevant to the main discussion. As for LapisScarab, i'm not talkinga bout "exclusive" content, and if i did say that, my mistake, but BBSFM will defintely be different from BBS. let's pretend BBSFM already released, how will this afect this discussion? for example, again kurt zisa page. but i guess i have to be more direct than that. SO i;ll just show you what it has, and how it could look like. blockquoteKurt Zisa is an Emblem Heartless that is found only in the North American and European versions of Kingdom Hearts and in Japan only in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. /blockquote this is what it could look like. blockquoteKurt Zisa is an Emblem Heartless that is found only in the International versions of Kingdom Hearts and in Japan only in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix./blockquote ^^See? I dont see why this is a big deal.Bijinder 00 06:13, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think I misunderstood you again. I'm actually in favor of what you're suggesting - using "International" in place of "NA or PAL". That's what I'm curious about; what's there to argue about that? 06:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh, it's what he does. ::I would write instead "Kurt Zisa is an Emblem Heartless that is found only in the international and Final Mix versions of Kingdom Hearts", (which I believe is similar to something Kryten recently put on article, I forget which,) since Final Mix is patently a Japanese release. -- 06:39, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Lapis - I see what you're saying. I guess that makes sense. :::Re:using "international" - as long as we have confirmation that the material in question appears in all of the NA, EU, and PAL versions, that seems fine.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:42, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::they all have the same, but the problem is not all of the KH games were released in all PAL regions, most of them (as far as i can tell) were released in Australia with one or two released in PAL, despite that, international serves for all outside releases, and all outside releases have the same content. i think the only thing that would have problems is re:chain of memories, but i dont think that would cause too much problemsBijinder 00 02:03, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Clean up? Okay, I know that the "Clean Up of the Month" article has not been changed for some time. Is it because the Magic articles need more help? Or merely because someone forgot to change the article? --Never fear ... Superdog is here! Yipee! :D 18:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :The Magic articles are a huge mess. Gravity and Aero are the only ones that are at all close to being cleaned up. 21:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought Gravity was complete and was considered the "example" of the bunch? maggosh 21:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::In a sense, yes. I cleaned up the Gravity article a long time ago, and then someone, I think KrytenKoro, changed a few things to fit a new format for the magic articles. It just needs to be standardized, and definitely still needs clean-up. -- 21:40, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I kind of figured. I took a look at the Magic page, and definitely needs some attention. I just wanted to make sure. :) --Never fear ... Superdog is here! Yipee! :D 22:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Gaming The box is terribly out of place. It might either be replaced or removed entirely. BLUER一番 09:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I suggested it be replaced with a simple list of our affiliates. -- 09:54, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, that's a good idea. The placement might be revised tho, because I think I saw it under the new skin and it was out of place as well. ::Of course, this will work to the advantage of the KHDB. I suppose the affiliates of the wiki will automatically become affiliates for KHDB? BLUER一番 10:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, and we will need to contact our current affiliates to notify them of our departure from Wikia, as well as to ask them if they wish to affiliate with the Wikia, fansite-oriented KHWiki. It actually would be better if they didn't, for the sake of our Google ratings. :::But that's beside the point; I was thinking just a bulleted list or one separated by hyphens. We could try small icons, though. -- 10:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Since we have more than 10, perhaps a hyphen-separated list. The box could be moved to the left side of the layout. I wouldn't really recommend graphic heavy, but I suppose small icons can work. BLUER一番 10:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) "Facts?" Nomura himself stated that besides Traverse Town, the worlds in 3D would all be new. 21:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well, technically, he said he would try to use all new worlds in 3D. maggosh 22:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :We really can't take everything Nomura says at face value. He said there would be no BBSFM, but... And it just seems silly to me to pretend we know something about a game that is on a system that hasn't even been released yet. 01:20, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Kill it now. 22:25, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you know... Kairi is also homophonus (sp?) for '(o)kaeri' which is japanese for "you're home/welcome home". and i really dont see how nautical mile has anything to do with the game... :\ --superlinna 03:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Demyx Swearing? Okay, something I've been meaning to ask for months: where in the name of Kingdom Hearts did Demyx swear in the series I looked on his page and I got nothing; I've played every game with him in it and read all the manga and I got zilch. Could someone clarify?--LexaIIIV 17:53, February 4, 2011 (UTC) He curses in the manga when he finds out that everyone in Castle Oblivion died as far as I know. 20:36, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Someone needs to add this to his page if this is true. ^_^ --LexaIIIV 17:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Heartfull? ok so if a heartless is when a person's heart is overcame by darkness what happens when it isn't :Firstly, this should be on the forums, so please continue the discussion there. But if you play through Kingdom Hearts, you can see what happens when a Heartless is created from someone with little darkness (Sora); they get a little tiny Heartless. If there's no darkness at all, if I remember correctly, they can create a Nobody and they basically go unconscious until their heart is returned. (Seen when Kairi is taken.) 21:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) 358/2 Days' Missions i was wondering if those pages could be mentioned for a minor cleanup. The problem with them is that they're not consistent with their subtitles (like: walkthrough is sometimes put instead of strategy) --superlinna 05:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ...Does this have anything to with the main page? bring it up in a forum please 05:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I assume it's about the cleanup of the month section, so it is related, isn't it? Where exactly do we discuss the cleanup? Anyway, I reckon we should change because Magic has been there for a while 05:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :apparently since last year... 05:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ... yes, i meant the cleanup of the month section... im sure most people know that magic needs to be cleaned up considering that it's been there for such a long time --superlinna 23:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) How to Change Title? Hey how do you change the title like in this photo example? http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/193/thingf.png/ TheGrayBee 02:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Makeover Idea for the Keyhole :You do realize you havce just spoiled me and Roxas's surprise? O_O We've been thinking of that.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 14:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry sorry sorry. I didn't know. Sorry again for spoiling it. http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 14:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Lol awkward! 17:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha, but shall we do it then? http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said '''http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 17:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC)